Kodeks: Kaidean Trevelyan i Cullen Rutherford
by KiriaCousland
Summary: Niechronologiczne, luźne scenki z życia pani Inkwizytor i komendanta Cullena. Spoilery!
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Było kurewsko zimno. Niezbyt ładne określenie, trzeba przyznać, ale poczuła, że trafiła nim w samo sedno meteorologicznego problemu. Niech szlag trafi wszystkie lekcje dobrego wychowania: zimno, to bywało u wuja w Fereldenie, bardzo zimno było w Azylu. Tutaj, w Podniebnej Twierdzy, słownik dobrze ułożonej szlachcianki tracił rację bytu.

Otóż taki sobie obrazek: blanki o poranku, pani Inkwizytor daje dobry przykład i sama nadzoruje wykonywane przez podwładnych prace. I że niby tak się na wszystkim zna, że żołnierze to zdyscyplinowani, kucharze utalentowani, stajenni najstajenniejsi w całym Thedas i tak trzymać, dobra robota, jestem pod wrażeniem. Gówno tam wiedziała, prawdę mówiąc. W głowie jej się nie mieściło, jakim cudem zupa była kiedyś wodą i czymś tam jeszcze, miała wrażenie, że natura po prostu wytwarza zupy na jakimś zupnym krzaku. Na koniach i owszem, nieco się znała, jeździła wcale nieźle, swego czasu popisywała się nawet akrobacjami na grzbietach wierzchowców, ale dla niej był koń czarny, maści siwej, jakiś tam brązowawy, a nie fereldeński koń kawaleryjski, gniewosz antiviański, czy inny patatajnik pospolity. Jeszcze przy żołnierzach nie było tak źle, wszak coś tam umiała, wiedziała, jak naciągać cięciwę, demony biła własnoręcznie (średnio pięć strzał na jednego), a machania żelastwem i celowania do snopków fechtmistrz uczył ją jeszcze w Ostwick. Cóż z tego, jeśli jej umiejętności plasowały się na poziomie trochę wyższym od dziecięcej zabawy, a ona sama była jedynie małą kobietką z małymi mieczykami i uroczym łuczkiem, poruszającą się wśród rosłych chłopów, wykrzykujących "Aaaagh!" i tłukących się tarczami, jakby chodziło o jakiś konkurs taneczno-muzyczny dla uzdolnionych inaczej. Żołnierze odpowiadali na jej powitania, uśmiechali się nawet, ale nie był to uśmiech docenionego ucznia, tylko mina z cyklu "ojej, to ta nasza słodka mała Inkwizytorka!". Powiedzieć, że czuła się wówczas jak podlotek, to nic nie powiedzieć.

Mimo wszystko szła na obchód o porannej, nieludzkiej porze, w nadziei, że dobrymi chęciami zatuszuje braki zdolności. Szła na obchód, gubiąc się nieustannie w identycznych, jak jej się zdawało, korytarzach warowni, choć po dwóch miesiącach pobytu powinna przynajmniej trafiać bezbłędnie do własnej komnaty. Szła, trzymając się kurczowo kraciastego koca, który wlókł się za nią brudnymi frędzlami i nierzadko zdradliwie plątał pod nogami.

W nowej siedzibie Inkwizycji, Podniebnej Twierdzy, warowni, do której wciąż napływały nowe porcje ludności, gdzie podejmowano najważniejsze dla całego Thedas decyzje, urzędowała nieporadna, zmarznięta Inkwizytorka.

– W Ostwick było nieco cieplej, prawda?

Odwróciła się. Zza kamiennej ściany baszty wyłonił się Cullen. Niepewnym, jakby troskliwym wzrokiem spoglądał na kraciaste okrycie dziewczyny.

– Chyba nie sądziłeś, komendancie, że to taka wolnomarchijska moda, paradowanie z kapą w roli płaszcza? – zaśmiała się, a on odpowiedział krótkim, rozbawionym parsknięciem.

– Prawdę mówiąc na modzie znam się tak bardzo, że pewnie bym w to uwierzył.

– To dobrze dla mnie. Przynajmniej od ciebie nie usłyszę wykładu na temat budowania autorytetu Inkwizytorki, poprzez dbanie o prezencję.

– Niech zgadnę: Vivienne i Józefina?

Przytaknęła.

– Rozumiem twoje położenie – westchnął Cullen. – Ciągle mnie męczą kupnem jakiejś wydumanej zbroi ceremonialnej, którą miałbym zakładać podczas procesów, świąt, pochodów, obchodów czy spotkań. Zasadniczo nie powinienem w ogóle zakładać tej normalnej – dokończył tonem zażalenia.

– Nie dawaj się – Kaidean wyprostowała plecy w sztubacko dumnej postawie. – Pamiętaj, zaczyna się na ceremonialnej zbroi, a kończy na zamszowych pantoflach.

– Stwórco broń! – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, a ona mu zawtórowała, bo przecież to tak dobrze, tak miło razem cieszyć się z głupot. Niemal zapomniała o tym przeklętym zimnie, zatem górski klimat, z jego wietrzną gwałtownością, zaczął domagać się uwagi.

– Brrrrr! – zatrzęsła się dziewczyna. – Za jakie grzechy...

– Wybacz, pani, powinienem od razu... Gdzie moje maniery – komendant, nagle mocno zawstydzony i zarumieniony, zaczął majstrować przy zapince swojego futrzanego płaszcza.

– Cullenie, naprawdę nie trzeba, nie chciałam sugerować... – ale było już za późno i ciężka, ciepła narzuta wylądowała na jej ramionach.

– Pozwól mi – wymruczał miłym, niskim głosem, by zaraz znów wpaść w ten cudowny, ironiczny ton. – Może i nie jestem autorytetem w kwestii mody, ale przynajmniej nie rozchorujesz się na mojej warcie.

Podziękowała, wtulając się w futrzany kołnierz i chciała właśnie ruszyć w stronę swoich komnat, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że znów poległa. Cullen, nie słysząc kroków, odwrócił się ponownie i niepewnie zapytał:

– Czy... coś jest nie tak?

Nie no, gdzie tam. W ogóle. Przecież jest jej już ciepło, pogawędziła z największym przystojniakiem w Twierdzy, obchód ma za sobą, co może być nie tak?

– Znowu nie wiem, w którą stronę mam iść do siebie – powiedziała zgnębionym, zażenowanym głosem. Może jednak było warto, bo Cullen uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust, w jej ulubiony sposób. I odprowadził ją pod same drzwi.

* * *

><p>Kiedy wróciła z następnej wyprawy do Redcliffe i po kilku próbach trafiła wreszcie do swych pokoi, zauważyła na sofie coś bardzo ładnego, siwego, ze srebrnymi okuciami i ciepłym, futrzanym kapturem. Na płaszczu leżał skrawek pergaminu. "Mam nadzieję, że będzie pasował" głosiła wiadomość, napisana nieomylnie ręką komendanta.<p>

W Podniebnej Twierdzy było kurewsko zimno. Do czasu.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

– Puk puk – usłyszał zza uchylonych drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Mimo iż westchnął, na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Kto tam? – zapytał czysto formalnie.

– Twoja ulubiona Inkwizytorka! – Kaidean wparowała do komnaty w podskokach, rozmiękczając serce Cullena do reszty. – A może nie?

– Ależ oczywiście, że tak, moja pani – mężczyzna podszedł i pogładził ją po włosach. – Inne inkwizytorki nie mają z tobą szans.

– Ha! A co tam porabia mój ulubiony komendant? Znowu raporci?

– Raporci i komendanci – podchwycił Cullen. – A ty, jak mniemam, inkwizytorzysz?

– Jasna sprawa! Ktoś musi inkwizytorzyć, by komendancić mógł ktoś – rzekła uroczyście.

Cullen nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Tak naprawdę – dziewczyna przestąpiła z nogi na nogę – to przyszłam, żeby gdzieś cię na chwilę zabrać. Mam dla ciebie mały prezent. Potraktuj to jako odpowiedź na mój płaszcz.

– Kaidean, nie musiałaś, przecież nie daje się prezentów, by ktoś się zrewanżował.

– Widać, że nie żyłeś w Ostwick – zachichotała. – Oj, nie odbieraj mi tej przyjemności, chciałabym zobaczyć twoją reakcję.

– No dobrze, prowadź więc, lady Trevelyan.

Wyszli na dziedziniec, skąpany w barwach jesiennych liści i złotych promieniach słońca, dziedziniec, na którym, mimo poetyckiej oprawy, panował codzienny, zwyczajny rejwach.

– Dokąd idziemy? – komendant rozejrzał się niepewnie.

– Ty nigdzie nie idziesz – Kaidean wyciągnęła z kieszeni jedwabny szal. – Przewiążę ci oczy, ale nie martw się, poczekasz na niespodziankę tutaj. Nie wystawię cię na złośliwe komentarze twoich podkomendnych. Jakby to wyglądało? "Inkwizytorka prowadzi za rękę generała Cullena! Ojej, ale z niego pantoflarz" czy "Zobacz, idzie jak piesek na smyczy" albo "Taki twardziel a popatrz, baba robi z nim, co chce".

– Pewnie i tak już gadają w podobnym tonie – mruknął, jednak w głębi duszy był niezwykle wdzięczny za troskę o jego reputację.

Stał więc, jak kołek, czekając na nieznane. To naprawdę mogło być wszystko. Nie zdziwiłoby go specjalnie, gdyby Inkwizytorka przyniosła mu jajecznicę ze smoczych jaj albo zorganizowała na jego cześć defiladę orlesiańskiego wojska. Mogła też rozwinąć czerwony dywan, który układałby się w litery jego imienia albo zlecić przytarganie fotela, zrobionego w całości z mieczy pokonanych wrogów. Nie zawsze taka była, nie zawsze zachowywała się jak dziecko. Ostatnio jednak mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Udany sojusz z Cesarzową, znalezienie bogatych złóż złota na Syczących Pustkowiach, rozwiązanie problemów gospodarczych Twierdzy: mieli powody do radości, do chwilowego uspokojenia nerwów. Inna sprawa, że na jej zachowanie ewidentnie wpłynęło zacieśnienie więzi z Serą.

– Już. Zdejmij przepaskę – usłyszał podniecony głos Kaidean.

Zerwał materiał, mrugając w reakcji na nagłe światło. Wreszcie spojrzał przed siebie i aż "ochnął". Inkwizytorka trzymała za wodze najprawdziwszego gorącokrwistego seherończyka.

– Chyba mnie oczy mylą – wyszeptał, wpatrując się w hipnotyzującą czerń jego sierści, w błyszczące, mądre oczy, w długą, rozczesaną grzywę.

– Tak myślałam, że ci się spodoba – zachichotała Kaidean, lecz chwilę później musiała z całej siły przytrzymać tupiącego nerwowo ogiera. – Trzeba go uspokoić i okiełznać. Wtedy uzna cię za swego pana i będzie wiernie służył. Przynajmniej tak mówił mi Byk, niech go Andrasta chroni, jeśli robił sobie żarty.

Cullen podniósł prawą rękę i powoli zbliżył się do konia. Zwierzę zaczęło się szarpać, aż wyrwało Kaidean wodze i samo okrążyło komendanta, co rusz gniewnie prychając. Scena jak z malowideł, pomyślała, oczyma wyobraźni czytając tytuły: "Cud pod Twierdzą", "Hołd koński", "Czarny koń na czarnym tle". W międzyczasie Cullen zdołał dotknąć ogiera, by zaraz cofnąć rękę przed jego zębami.

– Ostra bestia – mruknął z podziwem.

Podjął kolejną próbę: wyrażającą siłę i pewność siebie postawą zmusił zwierzę do pokorniejszego zachowania, do okazania szacunku. Ogier prychnął co prawda, ale już nie atakował, przestał też ryć kopytem ziemię w nerwowym tiku.

Wreszcie, szepnąwszy "raz się żyje", komendant wskoczył na grzbiet karego rumaka. Kaidean wstrzymała oddech, ale Cullen najwyraźniej przeszedł próbę, bo koń, jak za dotknięciem kostura, stał się nagle uległy, posłuszny, niemal czytający w myślach swego jeźdźca. Miło było popatrzeć, jak na ustach generała pojawia się uśmiech, jak zafascynowany rusza stępa, później kłusem przez cały dziedziniec Twierdzy, na oczach zachwyconych kucharek i zazdrosnych rekrutów.

– Kaidean – zwrócił się do niej, gdy już powrócił. – Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć, to tak wspaniały dar. Nie zasłużyłem na niego, jestem tylko...

– Komendantem największej armii, jaka istniała w Thedas od czasów Świętego Marszu. Proszę cię, Cullen, miałeś jeździć na jakiejś zwykłej kobyle, kiedy niemający pojęcia o walce szlachciur pasłby tego ogiera dla czystego snobizmu? Popatrz, mam nawet papiery z licytacji. Takiego wspaniałego wierzchowca nazwał jakimś numerem seryjnym. O, tu, BuCV. Co za brak wyobraźni.

– Więc teraz ty go nazwij, Inkwizytorko – rzekł niemal szeptem, patrząc na nią jak na bóstwo.

– Ale kiedy ja nie wiem... Może Komendoń? Koń komendanta, haha! Nie? W takim razie najodpowiedniej będzie... Onyks. Szlachetny i głęboko czarny, niczym onyks.

– Niech tak będzie – Cullen zmusił wierzchowca do klęknięcia przed Kaidean. – Będziemy ci służyć po kres naszych sił.

– Jeśli o tym mowa – dziewczyna posłała mu zachęcający uśmiech – to chętnie dojdę do tego kresu sił.

Onyks faktycznie był najprawdziwszym gorącokrwistym seherończykiem, bo tylko one mogły na swój sposób "skomentować" emocje jeźdźców. Na rumieniec Cullena Onyks zareagował więc rozbrajającym rżeniem.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Gdy wchodziła do jego gabinetu, jeden z żołnierzy właśnie przekazywał kolejny raport. Stos innych walał się po solidnym, drewnianym stole, ale najwyraźniej Cullen orientował się w tym bałaganie.

– Czy ty kiedyś w końcu zrobisz sobie przerwę? – bardziej dała reprymendę, niż zapytała, gdy posłaniec już wyszedł.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, przez moment nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje: był tak zaaferowany obowiązkami i tak nimi zmęczony, że dopiero po chwili zarejestrował jej obecność.

– Obiecałem ci coś wtedy, po Azylu... – zaczął niskim, jakby smutnym głosem. – Nie zamierzam łamać obietnicy. Jeśli Koryfeusz nas zaatakuje, będziemy gotowi.

– Pewnie, że będziemy – Kaidean podeszła bliżej i położyła dłoń na jego napierśniku. – Ale nie musisz wszystkiego brać na swoją głowę. Mamy sporo ludzi, dobrych, kompetentnych ludzi. Czasami warto im zaufać.

Westchnął, ale przytrzymał jej dłoń swoją własną i obdarzył ją jednym z tych rozbrajających, miękkich spojrzeń. Odbijała się w złotych tęczówkach jego oczu.

– Po prostu... Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby...

– Ciii... – uśmiechnęła się wiedząc już, w jaki sposób oderwać swojego komendanta od pracy. – Żadnych więcej raportów na dziś, panie Rutherford – to powiedziawszy sięgnęła po małą deseczkę z przyczepionym doń pergaminem.

– Kaidean, to ważna wiadomość, muszę ją przeczytać – mężczyzna sięgnął po przedmiot, lecz dziewczyna cofnęła się o kilka kroków, przegryzając dolną wargę w szelmowskim uśmiechu. Cullen właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że czeka go batalia.

– Jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy – rzekła, podnosząc drewnianą podstawkę – musisz się o to trochę postarać.

– Co mam zatem uczynić, lady Trevelyan? – Cullen uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Ach, nic takiego. Wystarczy, że mnie złapiesz – odpowiedziała i umknęła za drzwi.

Mężczyzna wybiegł za nią ze swojej komnaty, lecz zdębiał, nie widząc jej nigdzie na blankach. Tłumiony chichot naprowadził go na schowaną przy futrynie Kaidean. Gdy tylko ją dostrzegł, jak strzała pomknęła przez gabinet Cullena i przeciwległymi drzwiami w stronę baszty. Komendant zdążył zrzucić w biegu ciężki płaszcz i pobiegł jej śladami.

Znów zniknęła mu z oczu, lecz wiedział, gdzie jest; wyjrzał na dół i zobaczył ją zbiegającą po zakręconych kamiennych schodach. Zaśmiał się i zeskoczył dwukrotnie na niższe poziomy, nadrabiając straty. Kaidean osiągnęła wreszcie ogarnięty wieczorną ciemnością dziedziniec, gdy tuż obok wylądował Cullen. Pisnęła jak małoletnie dziewczę i puściła się biegiem w stronę stajni, niemal wyrywając się z jego uścisku. Była bardzo zwinna, co komendant przyznać musiał bez szemrania. Zanim pogonił znów za uciekinierką, niecierpliwymi ruchami odpiął i zrzucił swój pancerz, pozostając wreszcie w niekrępującym ruchów ubraniu.

W świetle płonących pochodni dostrzegł, jak dziewczyna wpada do stajni i znika za drewnianymi balami. Przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, modląc się w duchu, by Kaidean nie wpadła na pomysł konnej ucieczki. Najwyraźniej tego wieczoru Andrasta nie przyłożyła wagi do jego próśb, bo Cullen musiał odskoczyć na ścianę budynku, by nie zostać stratowanym przez ukochanego siwka Inkwizytorki.

– Co słychać, tam na dole, panie Rutherford? – wyprostowana w siodle Kaidean oczarowała go swoją seksowną jeździecką postawą. – W boksie znajdzie się jeszcze jeden koń, radzę skorzystać, jeśli chcesz dostać ten raport, sir – rzekła rozbawionym głosem, zmuszając wierzchowca do wdzięcznego dreptania w miejscu. – No, chyba że boisz się stanąć ze mną w szrankach.

– Lepiej zacznij już uciekać – Cullen zmrużył oczy i posłał jej niebezpieczny uśmiech.

Kaidean zachichotała i pokrzykując na swojego siwka, pogalopowała w stronę otaczających Twierdzę lasów.

Chłód nadchodzącej nocy i wiatr pogrywający z kosmykami jej brązowych włosów tym razem sprawiały radość. Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę, na gwiaździste niebo, przyozdobione księżycem w pełni. Zakochała się w tym widoku. Świat był taki piękny, taki niesamowity.

Zacisnęła palce na wodzach, wyobrażając sobie Koryfeusza, który ten świat chce pogrążyć w chaosie, zniszczyć przez nieopisaną dumę, przez...

Rżenie siwka przywróciło jej poczucie rzeczywistości. Zza pobliskiej gęstwiny wychynął jadący na gniadoszu Cullen.

– Mam cię, Inkwizytorko – zawołał pewnym siebie głosem.

Kaidean pisnęła drugi raz w ciągu tego wieczoru i zmusiła swojego wierzchowca do cwału. Szybko jednak przekonała się, że plotki o doskonałych umiejętnościach jeździeckich Cullena nie miały nic a nic z przesady. Prowadzony przez niego gniadosz zrównał się z siwkiem dziewczyny, a komendant wychylił ciało i chwycił przytroczony do siodła raport. Z nieukrywaną dumą wyprzedził Kaidean i pomachał jej zdobyczą.

Gdy zwolnili, dziewczyna podjechała do niego, starając się przybrać najbardziej wdzięczną z wdzięcznych postaw jeździeckich.

– Świetnie, panie Rutherford, gratuluję. Nie sądziłam, że tak bardzo zależy ci na tym raporcie.

Cullen chwycił wodze jedną ręką, zbliżył się do Kaidean i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

– To nie na raporcie mi tak zależy.

Wyciągnął ramię i pomógł jej przeskoczyć na swojego wierzchowca. Siedziała teraz przodem do niego, praktycznie na jego udach. Cullenowi zaczęło mocniej bić serce, zbliżył się do jej twarzy, zamykając oczy, gdy nagle poczuł szarpnięcie. Uchylił powieki, ale było za późno: pani Inkwizytor go wykiwała, zsuwając się z konia z raportem w ręku.

– Ponoć ci na nim nie zależy– mówiąc to przytuliła deseczkę i wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu.

– To było bardzo nieładne z twojej strony – wymruczał i jednym ruchem zeskoczył z gniadosza.

Kaidean pomknęła w las, chichocząc niczym małe dziecko. Słyszała jak ją goni, więc starała się kluczyć między drzewami, ale horyzont odsłonił się nagle, ukazując jedno z tych małych, uroczych górskich jezior. Nie widząc innej alternatywy, wbiegła na drewniany pomost licząc, że ten nie kończy się pośrodku wodnego zbiornika. I tym razem się przeliczyła.

Cullen dobiegł do niej i mimo zadyszki uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust.

– Już mi nie uciekniesz, lady Trevelyan.

– Na to wygląda. Ale chyba było warto, panie Rutherford?

– Na to wygląda – wyszeptał i przyciągnął ją do siebie, całując spragnionymi ustami. Dyszeli tyleż zmęczeni, co stęsknieni za sobą. Zupełnie zapomnieli o raporcie, trzymanym przez Kaidean słabym uściskiem. Do momentu, w którym spróchniałe deski pomostu odmówiły współpracy. Rozległ się trzask, dziewczyna pisnęła, trzeci raz w ciągu tego wieczoru i razem z komendantem wpadła pod wodę. Jezioro wzburzyło się, jakby niezadowolone, zmącony spokój tafli przybrał postać rozszerzających się okręgów, aż ciszę ponownie przebił odgłos łapiących oddech ust.

Po wynurzeniu się i spłoszeniu reszty okolicznej zwierzyny, spoglądali na siebie nieco zażenowani. Kaidean uniosła prawą rękę, w której trzymała małą drewnianą deseczkę. Pergamin do niej przyczepiony prezentował majestatycznie rozmazane plamy atramentu, nic więcej.

– Oj – zdołała z siebie wyrzucić, patrząc na Cullena wzrokiem urwisa, który znowu coś nabroił.

– Chyba mówiłaś poważnie oznajmiając, że żadnych więcej raportów na dziś – westchnął komendant, podpływając do Inkwizytorki.

– Oczywiście! Ja zawsze jestem poważna – rzekła z uśmiechem, wpływając w przystań jego ramion.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Wino odbijało się od szklanych ścianek kieliszka. Było dobre, nie za słodkie, nie za cierpkie. I perfekcyjnie komponowało się z atmosferą ciepła, jaką wytworzył ogień w kominku, rozświetlający mury jej komnaty. Wyczulona przez samotność, usłyszała delikatnie zbliżające się kroki. Z każdą chwilą dźwięk stawał się donioślejszy, aż wreszcie nie miała wątpliwości, że ktoś do niej idzie, któryś z żołnierzy, może posłaniec Kasandry. Na pewno nie żaden Słowiczy zwiadowca, ci poruszali się bezszelestnie.

Pukanie było jednak niezwykle lekkie, wręcz niepewne. Z chwilą, w której usłyszała głos komendanta wszystko stało się jasne. Nie znała nikogo innego, kto w tak przedziwny sposób łączył delikatność z żelazną dyscypliną i twardym charakterem.

– Inkwizytorko? – rozległ się jego głos zaraz po zapukaniu. – Proszę o wybaczenie, ale czy mógłbym zabrać chwilę twego czasu?

– Oczywiście, wejdź, Cullenie.

Wstała z fotela i wyszła na przywitanie, zapraszając jednocześnie mężczyznę w głąb pomieszczenia; dowódca jej armii starał się ukrywać zaciekawione spojrzenie, obejmujące komnatę. Był tutaj pierwszy raz.

– Chciałem jedynie przekazać ci najświeższą wiadomość o uchodźcach z Jałowych Mokradeł. Wiem, że się tym martwiłaś, pani.

– Co z nimi? – natychmiast zapytała Kaidean. Nie mogła dojść ze sobą do ładu po rekonesansie na tym terenie, a wiedziała, że części mieszkańców udało się opuścić opanowany przez nieumarłych region.

– Nasi żołnierze udzielili im schronienia w koszarach na północ od Mokradeł – Cullen rozwinął mapkę południowego Fereldenu i wskazał palcem ich wojskowy przyczółek. – Prawdopodobnie wyruszą wraz ze zmianą warty do Podniebnej Twierdzy.

– To wspaniale – odetchnęła pani Inkwizytor. – Ilu ich zostało?

– Dwadzieścia dwie osoby. Sporo dzieci.

– Chociaż jedna dobra wiadomość – powiedziała, siadając w swoim fotelu i ruchem ręki zapraszając komendanta do zajęcia miejsca tuż obok. Mężczyzna spojrzał na rozpoczęte wino, na tańczący w kominku płomień, na ciemne niebo obramowane ramkami witraży.

– Powinienem wracać do swoich obowiązków, pani – rzekł, rozmasowując ręką kark. Na ile był to gest zmęczenia, a na ile zawstydzenia, nie umiała określić.

– Jesteś już przecież po służbie, prawda? – to powiedziawszy spojrzała na niego i w jednej sekundzie poznała odpowiedź: – No tak, ty, komendancie, chyba ciągle jesteś na służbie. To bardzo niezdrowe, ale nie będę cię zmuszała do pozostania. Nie chciałabym, by Inkwizycję kojarzono z tyranią – zaśmiała się, ale krótko i raczej smutno.

Cullen może i nie był najlepszym salonowym graczem, może i nie dostrzegał niuansów w ludzkich zachowaniach, na jakie Józefina i Leliana zwróciłyby uwagę od razu, lecz nie był także ślepy. A tym bardziej obojętny. Coś ewidentnie trapiło lady Kaidean.

– W zasadzie mógłbym zostać na chwilę, jeśli nie naprzykrzam ci się swą obecnością, pani.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko i machnął ręką.

– Jak widzisz niespecjalnie jestem zajęta, konsumpcja wina wręcz skłania do dzielenia z kimś czasu. Spróbuj, komendancie, nie znam się na alkoholach, ale smakuje nieźle. A za pijaństwo na "służbie" inkwizytorsko cię rozgrzeszam.

Cullen zaśmiał się krótko, powiedział coś na kształt "dobrze, więc" i sięgnął po drugi kieliszek. Sposób w jaki spojrzał na kolor płynu i mina, z jaką go kosztował, uzmysłowiły Kaidean, że i ta dziedzina wiedzy nie jest całkiem obca jej komendantowi.

– To jakiś stary rocznik antiviańskiego porto – rzekł zdumiony. – Nie wiedziałem, że można to gdzieś w pobliżu dostać.

– Zdobyczna butelka – odparła Kaidean, po kolejnym łyku. – Leżała w którejś piwnicy na Zaziemiu. Wzięłam zapobiegawczo, na zimne obozowe noce, ale jakoś ostatecznie dowiozłam ją tutaj. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że to nie jest jakiś nieznany wyrób... W ogóle niewiele jeszcze wiem i niewiele umiem – dodała, obserwując płomienie, wydobywające się z kominka.

Przez moment trwała głęboka cisza.

– Dlaczego... to znaczy... nie za bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego mówisz o sobie w ten sposób, pani.

Spojrzała w jego błyszczące jak żywe złoto źrenice.

– Nie powinnam zajmować tego stanowiska – rzekła nieco zbyt twardym tonem, więc po chwili, zreflektowana, powiedziała bardziej miękko: – Ktoś z was, doradców, powinien je piastować. Znak na dłoni i jedna rozmowa z Koryfeuszem to trochę za mało na bycie Inkwizytorką. Nie chcieliście, rozumiem, ale każdy z twoich żołnierzy, Cullenie, mógłby równie dobrze otrzymać ten tytuł, a sprawdziłby się z pewnością dużo lepiej ode mnie. Chcesz zaprzeczyć – Kaidean wyciągnęła dłoń, przerywając komendantowi – ale taka jest prawda. Ktoś stojący na czele Inkwizycji powinien być bardzo dobry choć w jednej, istotnej dla tego stanowiska dziedzinie. A nie świecić na zielono i odbierać nienależne hołdy dla "Herold Andrasty".

– Mów co chcesz, pani, ale nie postawiłbym złamanego miedziaka na to, że którykolwiek z moich żołnierzy, ludzi Leliany czy Józefiny podołałby zadaniu zamknięcia szczeliny w Azylu. Nie po tym, jak spadłby z nieba, jak oskarżono by go o spowodowanie wybuchu i grożono wyrokiem śmierci. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wyobrażam sobie, jakiej odwagi wymagało od ciebie oparcie się pokusie ucieczki.

– Sekretem tej odwagi jest Kasandra Pentaghast, przykładająca mi ostrzę miecza do szyi – prychnęła Kaidean,

– Nadal jednak większość zwinęłaby się w kłębek, wyjąc z bólu i przerażenia, nie myśląc ani na moment o czymś większym, niż jego niedola. Większość na twoim miejscu nie proponowałaby wystawienia się na gniew Przedwiecznego i jego arcydemona, by mieszkańcy Azylu mogli bezpiecznie opuścić wioskę.

– Co z tego? – pani Inkwizytor wstała z fotela i zabierając ze sobą kieliszek, podeszła do witrażowych skrzydeł balkonu. – Na każdej wyprawie spotykam tysiące ludzi, będących w potrzebie. Mają nadzieję, że im pomogę i jak ich za to winić? Tak potężna instytucja, jaką staje się Inkwizycja, powinna mieć lidera, który przynosiłby pokój i ukojenie wszystkim dotkniętym przez Wyłom – Kaidean odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę komendanta i zatrzęsła się pod wpływem nerwów. – No bo co, jeśli to przeze mnie demony wychodzą przez szczeliny? Może i je zamykam, ale... skąd pewność, że przez jakieś swoje działania nie przysporzyłam światu tylu zmartwień?

– Przecież przeszkodziłaś Koryfeuszowi, gdyby nie ty...

– To co? Może dotarłby do Pustki i znów nie znalazł nic. Może skończyłoby się na mrzonkach. A zamiast tego mamy Wyłom i demony.

Cullen pokiwał w niedowierzaniu głową.

– Ty naprawdę tak uważasz? Jesteś jedyną osobą, która ma realny wpływ na zamykanie szczelin, która przywraca porządek w kolejnych krainach, która inspiruje swoimi dobrymi uczynkami, a mimo to przypisujesz sobie najgorsze cechy i odmawiasz ewidentnych zasług?

– Nie jestem hipokrytką, Cullen, to nie jest fałszywa skromność. Wiem, że robię co w mojej mocy, że pomagam na miarę możliwości. Ale dopóki nie dowiem się, co się stało podczas konklawe, jaka była moja rola w tym wszystkim, nie zdołam zaprowadzić pokoju. Może Zakon ma rację co do mnie...

Cullen prychnął, zirytowany.

– Zakon boi się zmian. Jego skostnienie podłożyło fundament pod ten wszechobecny chaos. Przekrzykiwanie się nawzajem i walka o jakieś suche dogmaty: oto całe działania hierarchów. Jak sądzisz, dlaczego stałaś się symbolem nadziei w tym trudnym czasie? Ty, a nie Zakon.

Kaidean opuściła głowę, przez chwilę wpatrując się w czerwony płyn, znajdujący się na dnie jej kieliszka.

– Są tacy, którzy uznali mnie za heretyczkę. Którzy nie chcą mieć ze mną do czynienia.

Cullen wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny.

– Kogo masz na myśli? – zapytał cicho, przeczuwając, że to nie jakimś nieokreślonym ogółem martwi się Kaidean.

Inkwizytorka nie mówiła nic przez dłuższą chwilę, chciał więc już przeprosić za pytanie, ale wreszcie, wciąż nie patrząc mu w oczy, rzekła cichym, pełnym goryczy tonem:

– Wiesz, dlaczego pojechałam na konklawe? Pewnie słyszałeś tyle, co wszyscy, że moja rodzina zawsze była mocno związana z Zakonem, więc oddelegowano mnie do Azylu jako reprezentantkę rodu.

Cullen potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

– Prawda jest nieco bardziej skomplikowana – kontynuowała. – Od jakiegoś czasu moja wiara... w wyniku pewnych zdarzeń... zwątpiłam. Odmówiłam wstąpienia do Zakonu, matka chciała wyrzucić mnie z domu, krewni udawali, że nie wiedzą o moim istnieniu – Kaidean dopiła resztę wina, jaka znajdowała się w jej kieliszku. – Stałam się czarną owcą, a życie w atmosferze niezadowolenia i zawodu było niemal nie do wytrzymania. Więc gdy nadeszły wieści o rozmowach w Azylu, rodzina postanowiła dać mi ostatnią szansę. Wyruszyłam w podróż, bo i co miałam robić? Pomyślałam, że w najlepszym wypadku odnajdę z powrotem drogę do wiary, a w najgorszym odpocznę od rodziny i poczuję się wolna – dziewczyna podeszła do stolika, odłożyła pusty kieliszek i westchnęła. – Resztę już znasz. Wybuch, Wyłom, Inkwizycja. I ja na jej czele, na czele heretyckiej organizacji, sprzeciwiającej się woli Zakonu. Mam wrażenie, że dla mojej matki o wiele pomyślniejsze były pierwsze informacje o katastrofie na konklawe, przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że zginęłam za słuszną sprawę.

– Bardzo mi przykro – komendant był zszokowany i właściwie nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć. Choć sam rzadko kontaktował się ze swoją rodziną, wiedział, że nigdy nie zostałby przez nią wykluczony.

– Tak, mi też – mruknęła Kaidean. – Mam dwóch braci, ale żaden z nich nie odpisuje na moje listy. Jestem pewna, że to nie jest kwestia ich własnych przekonań, tylko matka... Zresztą nieważne – dziewczyna machnęła ręką, a za chwilę zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Nie miałam zamiaru nudzić cię swoimi sprawami, komendancie, zwłaszcza "po służbie".

– Chciałbym jakoś pomóc, jeśli jest coś, co mógłbym zrobić...

– Spędziłeś ze mną swój prywatny czas, panie Rutherford, to więcej, niż ci się wydaje – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do komendanta i wywołując na jego twarzy uroczy rumieniec.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – Cullen znowu zaczął masować ręką swój kark, spoglądając gdzieś w bok. I tym razem już wiedziała, że to nie był gest zmęczenia.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. **

Minęła bramę Podniebnej Twierdzy modląc się, by dziedziniec okazał się pusty. Miała przerażającą ochotę coś rozwalić, rozpieprzyć w trymiga, aż wióry będą leciały niczym ciepły letni deszcz. Oczywiście przed murami warowni znajdował się chyba każdy, kto miał dwie nogi i głowę na karku, a do tego także czworonożne zwierzęta z głową na karku i jednonożne słomiane kukły, czasami bez głowy, ale jednak.

"W pizdu!", pomyślała, uśmiechając się jednocześnie do witających ją poddanych i mając nadzieję, że tylko jej się wydaje, jakoby uśmiechała się do dołu. Odmachiwała tym wszystkim kucharzom, wojownikom, rzemieślnikom, stajennym, masztalerzom, grabarzom, murarzom-tynkarzom, nie wiedząc, że jej ręka samoistnie zaciska się w kułak i grozi im bardziej, niż ich wita. Ale nic to, gawiedź, nierzadko umiejąca dwa do dwóch dodać, rejestruje jej krzywy uśmiech, dostrzega bujającą się nad głową pięść i łączy te obrazki w jakże sensowny przekaz, że oto zwyciężyliśmy raz jeszcze, było ciężko, oj boli mnie coś tam, bo dostałam, ale daliśmy im popalić, że hej! Jacy "oni", jakie "zwycięstwo", w co dostała Inkwizytorka, że tak się krzywi, nie wiedzieli, ale przecież to w ogóle nie było ważne, bo będzie zabawa i będzie się miało: żarcie w misce, dach nad głową, pracę nie najgorszą. Więc co tam, machali do uroczej, małej Jej Czcigodności i niech nawet wygląda, jakby zjadła nieświeżego bryłkowca, grunt, że jest w porządku.

Kaidean tymczasem dotarła do osłoniętego murami miejsca między karczmą a blankami, gdzie z pewnością nikt by jej nie szukał. Zdarła z siebie zbroję i jak mabari szarpała ją na wszystkie strony, aż skórzana płatnerska robota odbiła się od otynkowanej ściany. Miecze rzuciła pod nogi i zaczęła po nich skakać z furią sześciolatka. Wreszcie, wbiwszy je w miękką od deszczu glebę, poczuła nadchodzące znużenie. Poczuła też czyjś wzrok na sobie. Czyjś. No przecież nie mogła tu zajść Kasandra, przed którą nie wstydziłaby się niemal niczego, ani Sera, która co najwyżej dołączyłaby do zabawy. To musiał być on. "Doskonale, Stwórco, Pisarzu świata, pewnie ubaw po pachy, co?", pomyślała, spoglądając na Cullena.

– E... czy coś się stało, Inkwizytorko?

Kaidean westchnęła, zacisnęła pięści i rzekła:

– Problem jest.

No bo był. Kolejna wyprawa, kolejne demony, kolejni Venatori, a ona męczy się z tymi mieczami, siecze bezładnie na prawo i lewo, jakby ją Vivienne potraktowała magiczną błyskawicą. Tnie tych biednych wrogów bez ładu i składu, ktoś zawsze musi jej pomóc, dobić, dostrzelić, uchronić przed gniewem poharatanego przeciwnika. Tak być nie może, toż to na kpinę zakrawa, by wielka Herold nie potrafiła porządnie ukatrupić wroga Inkwizycji!

– Po co więc – zaczął Cullen, gdy opisała mu naturę problemu – upierasz się, by walczyć dwoma ostrzami, jeśli ci to nie wychodzi?

– Bo tak.

– Prawdziwie kobiecy argument – zaśmiał się komendant.

Kaidean spojrzała na niego z byka, mruknęła coś pod nosem, ale wreszcie przyznała:

– Kiria Cousland walczy na dwa miecze.

– Aha.

– I Hawke też.

– No tak.

– Co, już chcesz mnie skrytykować za konformizm?

– Nie miałem zamiaru... nie śmiałbym... ale, tak czysto teoretycznie: gdyby przyszła moda na walkę dwiema drewnianymi pałkami, to co, nosiłabyś je, skrzyżowane na plecach?

– Wiesz co? Obrażam się.

– Nie!

– Tak.

– Już nie będę. No, Kaidean, Chodź, coś na to poradzimy. Poszukamy ci nowego oręża, hm?

– Dobra – dziewczyna odbraziła się łaskawie. – Co proponujesz?

I wtedy zaczęły się te wszystkie próby. Na pierwszy rzut poszło zastąpienie jednego miecza tarczą. Cullen znalazł dla niej najlżejszą z możliwych, lecz Kaidean i tak nigdy nie unosiła jej na czas. Mężczyzna pomyślał więc, że może warto wykorzystać jej umiejętności łucznicze. Jednakże w improwizowanym natarciu komendant nie dostał żadną z nieostrych strzał, a jego szarża była tak realistyczna, że Inkwizytorka zasłoniła się, z braku laku, swoim łukiem. Widok był niezwykle poruszający, a eks–templariusz aż pogładził ją po włosach w uspokajającym geście.

Innym razem, generał sił Inkwizycji zaczerpnął ze swoich doświadczeń lekturowych. Nie pytając, z przyzwoitości, jakiego rodzaju były to książki, Kaidean postanowiła wypróbować nowy, seksowny styl walki na prawdziwych wrogach. W czasie jednej z potyczek wjechała w sam środek zamieszania na swoim siwym koniu, prezentując zachwycająco zgrabną sylwetkę, po czym zarzuciła sieć na skłębionych poniżej przeciwników. Nie przejęli się. Najwyższy Venatori po prostu ściągnął sieć z głowy i wyrzucił gdzieś obok. Panna Trevelyan nie rezygnowała jednak, bo w komplecie z siecią otrzymała włócznię. Zamachnęła się, wbiła grot w ciało któregoś z niegodziwców, ale ten był na tyle niekulturalny, że upadł i ściągnął ją tym nagłym ruchem z siodła. Dziewczyna, wciąż uczepiona drzewca włóczni, przeleciała jak na tyczce przez gromadę wrogów i zrejterowała. Dobrze, że nie było wtedy Varrika, chociaż żarty Doriana o zamiłowaniu do długich patyków też nie wprawiły ją w najlepszy nastrój.

Następnie były noże do rzucania (patrz: próba z łukiem), sejmitar ("Eeeej, to mnie kaleczy, jak chodzę!"), mała kusza (patrz: próba z łukiem), rapier ("Ha! Udało mi się... zaciągnąć nitkę na zbroi?"), shurikeny (patrz: próba z łukiem), kiścień ("Spójrz, udało mi się rozhuśtać... Aaaa! To mnie goni!"), proca (patrz: próba z łukiem).

– To nie ma sensu – przy którymś podejściu Kaidean usiadła zrezygnowana na trawie i objęła kolana ramionami. – Nigdy nie będę dobrze walczyć.

– Kto w ogóle powiedział, że musisz? – Cullen zbliżył się i usiadł tuż obok dziewczyny. – Nie było konkursu na najlepiej walczącą, wyrzuconą z Pustki kobietę, wiesz? I tak mamy ogromne szczęście, przypadek mógł sprawić, że Kotwicę otrzymałoby jakieś dziecko albo starzec, ledwie trzymający się na nogach. Lub, co gorsza, ktoś o moralności dżdżownicy, kto nie chciałby współpracować, za nic mając prośby i groźby.

– Albo pies. Wyobrażasz sobie? Musielibyście go wozić, a pod szczeliną mówić: "Daj łapę!".

Cullen ryknął śmiechem.

– Jesteś wspaniałą dyplomatką – ciągnął, gdy już spoważniał. – Orientujesz się w Grze, mimo iż jej nie trawisz. Jesteś wreszcie odważną, dobrą osobą. Czego chcieć więcej? – uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło.

– Dziękuję, panie Rutherford, to miłe z twojej strony. Tyle, że ja bym chciała dobrze walczyć, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa i dla własnego wizerunku.

Komendant wstał i wyciągnął ku niej dłoń.

– Chodź. Spróbujemy jeszcze jednego. Czasem najprostsze rozwiązania są najlepsze.

Zastanawiała się, co też komendant przyniesie tym razem. "Może trebusz? Hahaha! Nie, to nie byłoby najprostsze rozwiązanie. Poza tym ponoć wymaga skalibrowania".

Tymczasem mężczyzna pojawił się na horyzoncie.

– No, pani Inkwizytor, wracamy do korzeni – co powiedziawszy, rzucił Kaidean jeden miecz.

– To wszytko? A co z drugą ręką?

– Nic – odparł. – Nie zawsze trzeba ją zajmować jakimś przedmiotem. Jesteś bardzo zwinna, ale dwa ostrza cię spowalniają, bo kontrolujesz tak naprawdę tylko jedno. Podobnie było z tarczą. Niech twoja lewa ręka służy jedynie balansowaniu, utrzymaniu równowagi. Skoncentruj się na prawej.

I nagle: olśnienie. Tego właśnie potrzebowała, prostego narzędzia do walki, nie wymyślnego cacka, pozakręcanego we wszystkie strony, czy rozpraszającego ją drugiego miecza. Nigdy nie będzie wirtuozerką, jak Hawke, ale przynajmniej poradzi sobie na wyprawach.

– Dobrze! – krzyknął zadowolony Cullen, gdy wyszła do kontrataku. – Zwracaj większą uwagę na ruch ręki przeciwnika, to on cię powiadomi o jego zamiarach. Świetne uniki, tą zwinnością nadrabiaj wszystko inne. Chyba znaleźliśmy dla ciebie broń, moja pani.

– Tak. Tak mi się wydaje. Ale wiesz co? Będę lepsza. Będę ćwiczyć. Nie tylko walkę mieczem, ale i łukiem. Przed naszym spotkaniem w Azylu nie umiałam wielu rzeczy, lecz teraz... teraz powinnam umieć. I chcę umieć.

– I będziesz umieć, jak cię znam – Cullen spojrzał na nią pełnym dumy wzrokiem, a ona poczuła, jakby ktoś przypiął jej do pleców skrzydła.

* * *

><p>Miesiące później, po balu w Pałacu Zimowym, kiedy trwały gorączkowe przygotowania do pertraktacji z Cesarzową, w związku z ustaleniem liczby sojuszniczego wojska, przechadzająca się po dziedzińcu Kaidean usłyszała jakieś podniesione głosy, wydobywające się z kuźni. Rozróżniła aksamitny, wiecznie upominający ton Vivienne i wyważony, rozsądnie perswadujący głos Józefiny. Oraz zirytowany i jakby przestraszony tembr, który bezbłędnie dopasowała do Cullena.<p>

– Nie będę...

– Ależ złotko, nikt nie kwestionuje twoich poczynań na polu militarnym i strategicznym, ty więc nie kwestionuj naszych kwalifikacji w _tej_ dziedzinie.

– Nic nie kwestionuję, tylko nie chcę...

– Komendancie, to sprawa najwyższej wagi. To pole bitwy po prostu wygląda inaczej, walczy się na słowa, nie na miecze, a odpowiednia prezencja jest jak dobrze dobrana zbroja.

– Ale ta nie jest dobrze dobrana – zaprotestował Cullen, wywołując gniewny pomruk u zaklinaczki i westchnienie u pani ambasador.

– O co się rozchodzi? – zapytała zaciekawiona Kaidean, gdy weszła do pomieszczenia.

– Może ty zdołasz go przekonać, Inkwizytorko – Vivienne odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła w nimbie majestatycznej dumy. Zaraz za nią podążyła Józefina, zaciskając kciuki i znacząco uśmiechając się do lady Trevelyan.

Kaidean spojrzała na zgnębionego komendanta, który rozmasowując kark w swoim ulubionym geście, powiedział tylko:

– Problem jest.

I odsłonił stojącą za nim, ogromną, mieniącą się złotem i rubinami, przesadzoną w każdym aspekcie, na wskroś orlesiańską paradną zbroję.

Kaidean najpierw zatkało, a później ryknęła śmiechem.

– Czemu... – zdołała wydusić z siebie, choć oczy miała jeszcze pełne łez – czemu nie chcesz założyć takiej wspaniałej zbroi?

– Bo nie – mruknął Cullen, argumentując w niezwykle męski sposób.

– Inkwizycja wymaga poświęceń. Od nas wszystkich – upomniała podniosłym tonem.

– Nie pomagasz, wiesz?

– No dobra, dobra, przekonam je, że musisz mieć na sobie eleganckie ubranie, które nie krępowałoby ruchów w czasie ewentualnej walki, w końcu jesteś moim ochroniarzem, prawda? No i nie powinieneś przebić kreacji Celene, sojusz ległby w gruzach.

– Dzięki – odetchnął z ulgą komendant. – Ale co zrobisz z tą złotą puszką?

– Skażę ją na prace społeczne. Albo zrobię z niej stolik dla sierot. Mam w tym wprawę.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

– Szefowo, to było tak epickie, że musimy się równie epicko napić!

– Daj ty mi spokój. Może qunari nie potrzebują snu, ale wyobraź sobie, że dla ludzi jest niezbędny do prawidłowego funkcjonowania.

– No to jak się wyśpisz, szefowo. Może byk?

Kaidean nie zawtórowała Żelaznemu Bykowi w śmiechu, chociaż koncept był niczego sobie. Po walce ze smokiem nie trzymał jej się humor czy lekkość ducha, jaką przejawiał qunari. Prawdę mówiąc jedyne, co się jej obecnie trzymało, to niedomyta krew i zapach smoczych flaków, zaplątanych jeszcze do niedawna w kółeczka jej kolczugi.

Szczęście jedynie sprawiło, że wielki gad nie rozerwał ich na strzępy. Kiedy wychynęli z wąwozu, zwabieni odgłosami walki, smok już masakrował dzielną drużynę inkwizycyjnych żołnierzy, odbywających patrol w tej części Syczących Pustkowi. Nie mogli się cofnąć. Całe szczęście bestia była już mocno zraniona, więc ostatecznie, po godzinie morderczej walki, udało im się ją zgładzić. Kosztem całej patrolowej grupy.

Wieści rozniosły się szybko; historie o nieznającej strachu Inkwizytorce, co to własnoręcznie, choć z duchową pomocą Andrasty, powaliła gadzinę jednym ciosem miecza, krążyły już po wszystkich posterunkach i warowniach. Nikt nie wspominał dzielnych wojowników, którzy wykonali większość roboty i przypłacili to życiem. Kaidean było z tym źle, próbowała korygować te opowieści, ale, co było do przewidzenia, one pobiegły już własnym torem.

Chciała zatem oddać ciała żołnierzy ich rodzinom, by urządzić uroczysty pogrzeb. Jednak parny klimat Pustkowi nie pozwalał na tak dalekie wojaże z nieboszczykami: nie chciała ryzykować epidemii. Z konieczności więc spalono ciała bohaterów, a uczestniczyły przy tym jedynie okoliczne posterunki oraz drużyna Kaidean. Dziewczyna ucieszyła się, że wśród nielicznych sił Inkwizycji znalazł się jeden wojak, posiadający lutnię. Lepszy byłby róg albo bęben, ale z braku laku, dobre i to, myślała. Do czasu, aż ów mężczyzna przyznał się do arcyskromnych umiejętności muzycznych. Znał, mianowicie, tylko jedną piosenkę. Świńską piosenkę, graną zwykle w mało wyszukanych karczmach. Kumple wojaka potwierdzili jego zeznanie, choć Kaidean nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że ktoś taszczyłby lutnię na te odludzie, umiejąc grać tylko jedną melodię.

Chciała już zrezygnować z oprawy muzycznej, gdy łucznicy z patroli nieśmiało wyznali, iż zmarli nader tę pieśń lubili, że czas sobie umilali dzięki niej, że śpiewali ją, gdy odganiali pustynne wiwerny, gdy strawę gotowali i gdy za potrzebą chodzili. Jednym słowem, to był ich hymn.

Więc stała Kaidean z drużyną, stały wszystkie okoliczne siły Inkwizycji i patrząc na języki ognia, trawiące żołnierzy, słuchali okropnie fałszującego wojaka, który grał "O, moja gruba Berto!", płacząc przy tym jak bóbr.

– No, to jesteśmy na miejscu – odetchnęła z ulgą Kasandra, której także to wszystko dało mocno w kość.

Drużyna rozpierzchła się po najróżniejszych rejonach Twierdzy. Kaidean podreptała głównymi schodami, starając się nie patrzeć na postronnych, przerażonych jej wyglądem. Liczyła się tylko wanna i łóżko, już za moment...

– Niech go szlag! – usłyszała zdenerwowanego Cullena. Głos dochodził z holu.

– Uparty dureń – dodała swoje Leliana.

– Postaram się go jakoś ułagodzić. Chcąc nie chcąc, musimy się z nim liczyć, jego pieniądze mogłyby wiele zdziałać – tłumaczyła zestresowana Józefina.

Kaidean westchnęła. Mogła jeszcze odwrócić się na pięcie i skorzystać z propozycji Byka. Mogła zajść do Sery i zdrzemnąć się w jej kwaterze. Mogła schować się u Varrika i przeczekać awanturę, jakoś by sobie bez niej poradzili. Ale nie. Nie zrobiła tego. Poszła w ich stronę, szurając uwalonymi w błocie i krwi buciorami. Bo była pieprzoną Inkwizytorką.

Gdy ją ujrzeli, nastąpiła kakofonia dźwięków, spośród której zdołała rozróżnić powitania, wyrażenie radości z racji jej przybycia, pytania o stan zdrowia i krwawe plamy na odzieży oraz skargi na jakiegoś szlachetnie urodzonego typa, który był obecnie gościem Twierdzy.

– Markiz DuRellion od trzech dni okupuje główny hol i moje biuro – pożaliła się zdenerwowana Józefina. Już sam fakt, że ktoś zdołał wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, był nie lada fenomenem. – Koniecznie chce się z tobą widzieć, a nasze tłumaczenia, że jesteś nieobecna, odbierał jako wierutne kłamstwo i najgorszą obelgę. Odgraża się, że drogo za to zapłacimy. Ponoć ma jakieś istotne informacje, ale nam nie chciał nic a nic zdradzić.

– Ta, jesteśmy dla niego, jak to ujął, "pionkami jeno, których uszy niegodne są takich wieści" – Cullen karykaturalnie zapiszczał, bezbłędnie odgrywając ton _a'la_ bufoniasty szlachcic.

– Niegodne uszy? Co za beznadziejna fraza – rzekła zirytowana Kaidean.

W odpowiedzi troje doradców wzruszyło bezsilnie ramionami.

– Dobra – Inkwizytorka westchnęła i przybrała bojową postawę. – Idę do niego.

– Chyba żartujesz? Od razu po podróży? – sprzeciwił się komendant.

– Zaczekaj, pokaż, że nie zasługuje na twoją atencję – doradzała Leliana.

– Znam markiza, bywał w Ostwick – powiedziała Kaidean. – On lubi dużo gadać, ale kiedy fasada znika i nadchodzi czas działania, nagle staje się niepewny. Trzeba go przytłoczyć. Tylko najpierw niech ktoś poleci do Byka i poprosi, w moim imieniu, o wypożyczenie flaków. Będzie wiedział, o co chodzi.

Doradcy, równie skonsternowani co zaciekawieni, zaangażowali posłańca. Wkrótce Kaidean odebrała z rąk drżącego i bladego jak trup sługi wiaderko z niemiłosiernie śmierdzącymi, kolorowymi smoczymi wnętrznościami. W pięciu słowach opowiedziała całej trójcy o walce z bestią, w dziesięciu o rytualnym przeznaczeniu owych smoczych pozostałości (choć dziewczyna nadal miała wątpliwości, czy aby Byk nie robi ją w konia z tym wróżeniem z flaków). Wreszcie, na oczach zszokowanych doradców, Kaidean wytarła śluzem i posoką miecz, powkładała między kółka kolczugi kilka jelitowych strzępów, po czym rzekła:

– Patrzcie i uczcie się.

Wkroczyła do biura Józefiny w tempie marszowym, plecy i głowę pochyliła jak byk, może nie Żelazny, ale całkiem groźny. Markiz słyszał już wcześniej kroki, więc dokładnie się przygotował: wybitnie zniecierpliwiona mina, nerwowe dreptanie od okna do kominka, głośne wydychanie powietrza nosem na znak irytacji. Wreszcie odwrócił się, sądząc, że będzie musiał znów odegrać ważniaka przed znaną mu już trójcą. Gdy ujrzał swoją pomyłkę, zatkało go.

– Markizie – dziewczyna uraczyła go stanowczym tonem i zimnym spojrzeniem. – Co to za informacje, które są na tyle ważne, by nie dotarły nawet do moich najbardziej zaufanych doradców?

Szlachcic jakby skurczył się w sobie. Zlustrował swoją rozmówczynię z góry na dół i dopiero po chwili zaczął, jąkając się:

– Lady Trevelyan, to zaszczyt spotkać cię po latach, tutaj, w...

– Do rzeczy, markizie – warknęła Kaidean. – Jak pewnie zdążyłeś zauważyć, wracam prosto z pola bitwy. Informacje.

– E... e... to byłoby nieuprzejme z mojej strony... z radością poczekam, Inkwizytorko, aż...

Herold z hukiem rzuciła miecz na blat stołu, tuż przed szlachcicem. Krew i jelitowa wydzielina, którą był pokryty, malowniczo rozmazały się na drewnie. Markiz głośno przełknął ślinę, a dziewczyna oparła się dłońmi o pulpit.

– Czy coś źle zrozumiałam, czy te wieści są niecierpiące zwłoki? Bo jeśli odsyłałeś moich doradców na darmo...

– Nie, nie, moja pani, przynoszę faktycznie informacje najwyższego szczebla, którymi z pewnością będziesz bardzo zainteresowana – zapewnił mężczyzna.

Kaidean poruszyła lekko głową w pospieszającym geście. Nie była pewna, czego się dowie, ale przynajmniej pokazała szlachcicowi, kto tutaj rządzi.

– Nie wiem, czy znasz, pani, rejon Świętych Równin. Szczególnie ich północny kraniec.

– Owszem. Moi ludzie donieśli mi o znajdującej się tam szczelinie, którą zamknęłam tydzień temu. Co z tym rejonem?

Inkwizytorka nie musiała dzielić się ze swym rozmówcą takimi szczegółami misji, ale chciała po raz kolejny dać mu do zrozumienia, że rozmawia z niebezpieczną kobietą, z kimś, kto demony zabija ot tak. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewała się aż takiego efektu: markiz raz bladł, raz czerwienił się niezdrowo, jego oczy, obramowane wycięciami złotej maski, przybrały postać wielkich spodków, a dłonie splotły ze sobą, by choć trochę zamaskować ich nerwowe podrygi.

Wtem Kaidean doznała olśnienia. To nie była reakcja na jej wyczyny. Ona po prostu, zupełnym przypadkiem, odkryła jego jedyną kartę przetargową. Markiz chciał przekazać jej informację o położeniu szczeliny, szczeliny, o której już dawno wiedziała i którą zdążyła zamknąć!

Mogła mu podarować. Mogła westchnąć i wskazać na drzwi, a szlachcic wybiegłby z prędkością błyskawicy, unikając dalszych upokorzeń. Mogła machnąć na to wszystko ręką. Ale nie zrobiła tego. Bo była pieprzoną Inkwizytorką. I w tym momencie było jej z tym cholernie dobrze.

Oderwała dłonie od pulpitu i powoli wyprostowała się, cały czas patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na mężczyznę.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, markizie, że tą cenną informacją, której niegodni byli moi współpracownicy, jest położenie dawno zamkniętej szczeliny?

– Ja... wydawało mi się...

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć – kontynuowała Herold, z każdą chwilą podnosząc głos – że tracę swój czas, że przychodzę tutaj prosto po walce ze smokiem, tylko po to, by usłyszeć o szczelinie, o której poinformowano mnie już tygodnie temu?!

– Mam też inne informacje! – panicznie przestraszonym głosem bronił się markiz. – Wiem... e... kto ostatnio stał się przychylniejszy sprawie Inkwizycji, a kto...

– Zamilcz! Każdy z moich ludzi, poczynając od doradców, aż po stajennych, jest wart dla Inkwizycji więcej, niż ty! Wieści o szczelinach przynoszą biedni mieszkańcy. Nie wybrzydzają i dzielą się nimi z każdym, kto dostarczy je do Twierdzy, do moich informatorów. Dzięki temu udaje się uchronić przed zagładą więcej ludzi, więcej domów, wiosek i miast. Gdybym miała czekać na nowiny od takich jak ty, nie byłoby już kogo ratować.

– Miałem dobre intencje. Cóż, nie wyszło. Nie będę dłużej zajmował twojego cennego czasu, Inkwizytorko. Żegnam – markiz sięgnął po ostatnią deskę ratunku i obraził się. Ale na Kaidean to nie podziałało. Nie dała się sprowokować. Gdyby zaczęła wrzeszczeć, na co miała ogromną ochotę, szlachcic jeszcze mocniej utwierdziłby się w swojej roli napadniętej i Stwórcy winnej ofiary. Dlatego powstrzymała nerwy i rzekła spokojnie, na pozór interesując się wyłącznie ostrością leżącego na biurku pióra:

– Żegnam również. Jeśli moi doradcy nie usłyszą dziś od pana, markizie, przeprosin, żegnam na zawsze. Mamy wystarczająco dużo sprzymierzeńców z wysokich rodów.

Nie odwracała się, ale usłyszała, że szlachcic przystanął, uderzony pewnością, z jaką wypowiedziała te słowa. Nie skłamała: mieli wielu sojuszników, pochodzących ze śmietanki towarzyskiej Orlais i Fereldenu, jednak mało który z nich sypał szczodrze groszem. Tego jednak markiz wiedzieć nie musiał. Zdawał sobie za to sprawę, że wspieranie ich sprawy to w pewnym sensie najnowsza moda. Kto chciał utrzymać się na powierzchni, znaczyć coś w Grze, musiał liczyć się z tym często niewygodnym, lecz istotnym pionkiem na szachownicy, jakim była Inkwizycja.

Kaidean nie musiała się także odwracać, by wiedzieć, jaka tłumiona wesołość panuje za uchylonymi lekko drzwiami, gdzie troje doradców z wypiekami ma twarzy obserwowało przebieg rozmowy. Po chwili, gdy markiz wyszedł do holu, sama podkradła się pod drzwi, dzięki czemu udało jej się usłyszeć zapewnienie o finansowym wsparciu i wymuszone przeprosiny. Potrójne. Wiedząc, co się święci, jej doradcy rozpierzchli się, by markiz nie mógł załatwić przeprosin za jednym razem.

"Moja krew!", pomyślała z dumą. Myśl ta, z kolei, konotacyjnie zwróciła jej uwagę na własny wygląd. "A mówią, że nie wszystkie bitwy toczy się krwawo", uśmiechnęła się do siebie, zdejmując z kolczugi smocze flaki, atrybut prawdziwego dyplomaty.


End file.
